This is just getting started
by Brooke Katic
Summary: Historia sobre la relación Caskett. Espero que os guste, esto es una locura debida a mis sisters :3
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

El olor a huevos revueltos y bacon recién hechos hizo despertar a Kate. Abrió los ojos y echó su mano hacia el otro lado de la cama, quizás buscando al hombre que le había llevado a estar allí, pero no le encontró. Supuso que él estaría haciendo el desayuno. Se incorporó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pensando en lo que pasó la noche anterior. En ese momento le salió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Qué tonta eres, Kate" pensó. Se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas y se dirigió a la cocina.

Allí estaba, Richard Castle. Apenas llevaban un mes saliendo, pero ella se sentía como el primer día. Se podría decir que estaba realmente enamorada, como nunca antes lo había estado de ningún otro hombre.

− Buenos días princesa.

− Por favor Rick, sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, me hace parecer una niña pequeña.

− Bueno, pero eres mi niña pequeña. − dijo él. Entonces Kate le miró, una mirada llena de ternura y de pasión. Se acercó a él y le cogió de la cintura.

− Buenos días, escritor. − se fundieron en un beso, un beso repleto de amor, se podría decir que un beso de película.

− Mira Kate, he hecho huevos revueltos con bacon, como a ti te gustan.

− ¿Has hecho un corazón en mi café? No tenías por qué... ¿Cuánto has tardado?

− Claro que tenía que hacerlo, el día empieza mucho mejor con un corazón en el café. Y por el tiempo, he tardado como unos 6 minutos, pero el tiempo no importa.

− Qué detalle Rick, muchas gracias. − Kate saboreó el café mientras Richard la observaba, pensaba en cuánta suerte tuvo de que se decidiera a aparecer aquella noche, empapada por la lluvia, para demostrarle que verdaderamente le necesitaba.

Entonces Kate le miró y, al ver que él la estaba mirando fijamente, se sonrojó. Pensaba que era la persona más estúpida del mundo por sonrojarse con cosas así, pero en realidad era adorable. De repente, mientras ambos se miraban sin decir nada, el móvil de Beckett sonó, interrumpiendo ese momento tan especial que estaban viviendo. Era de la comisaría.

− Beckett… ¿Otro caso? Vale, voy para allá. Gracias Espo, ahora nos vemos.

− ¿Otro caso? Pero si ayer resolvisteis uno.

− Castle, te recuerdo que los asesinos no descansan.

− Pero… pero yo te quiero un poquito más para mí.

Kate se dio cuenta de que al decir eso Castle parecía un niño pequeño, y era extremadamente irresistible.

− Bueno Rick. − Se acercó poco a poco a él. Cuando estuvieron juntos, y sus cuerpos se amoldaron perfectamente el uno con el otro, Kate susurró a su oído:

− Señor Castle, le prometo que esta noche seré toda suya, o bueno… Usted será todo mío. − Kate se mordió el labio inferior, quedando super sexy. − Castle, no llego, me voy corriendo, ¿nos vemos en la comisaría vale?

− ¡Pero no has terminado de desayunar! − Kate volvió y, para sorpresa de Castle, le dio un beso que lo dejó asombrado. − Ahora sí he terminado de desayunar, Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS JUST GETTING STARTED

Capítulo II

Beckett aparcó su coche a unos 200 metros del escenario del crimen. Permaneció apoyada en el coche unos 10 minutos, esperando, por si aparecía Castle. Miraba de un lado a otro de la calle, pero el escritor no llegaba. "Se habrá entretenido con algo", pensó. Finalmente se dirigió hacia la calle, repleta de policías, forenses y curiosos que se habían parado a observar el cuerpo inerte que yacía en el suelo. Kate se extrañó, ese caso no parecía como los anteriores, había más revuelo que de costumbre. Antes de cruzar la banda amarilla de la policía, Beckett miró su IPhone, en busca de algún WhatsApp o una llamada perdida de Rick, pero no dio resultado. Cruzó la banda y se dirigió al cuerpo.

− Hey Lanie, ¿qué tenemos?

− Hola Beckett. Este caso no te va a gustar, no es de los buenos… Una niña de 13 años, murió desangrada tras recibir un disparo en el pecho. Estimo la hora de la muerte entre las 6 y las 7 de esta mañana, supongo que la pequeña se dirigía al colegio.

Mientras la forense le explicaba las circunstancias de la muerte a Beckett, esta miraba con tristeza el cuerpo, inmóvil, en el suelo. Se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo alguien podría haber hecho eso a una niña, a la que le quedaba toda una vida por delante. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio, y la mochila de la niña estaba tirada a su lado.

− ¿Estás bien Beckett? − Una voz la sorprendió a su espalda. Se giró y vio a Ryan y a Espo de pie ante ella.

− Hola chicos, sí, estoy… bien. ¿Sabemos ya el nombre de la víctima? − Al decir la palabra víctima notó cómo se le quebraba la voz. "Mantén la calma Kate, no pasa nada" se dijo.

− Se llama Allyson Smith, de 13 años. Según el chico que avisó a la policía, la pequeña se dirigía al colegio, entonces un hombre encapuchado la comenzó a seguir y cuando entró al callejón la disparó.

− Por cierto Beckett, ¿y Castle? − dijo Ryan.

− No lo sé, no he hablado con él, y no me responde al WhatsApp.

Kate empezaba a preocuparse por él. No le había llamado, pero no contestaba a sus mensajes, y Rick siempre contestaba al minuto.

− Chicos, parece que aquí ya hemos terminado, nos vemos en la comisaría ¿vale?

− Ahora nos vemos Beckett.

Kate se preocupaba cada vez más. Había llamado a Castle unas tres veces, pero como él no contestaba, decidió no seguir llamándole, no quería parecer pesada. "Kate, por Dios, basta ya, él es un adulto, no te preocupes tanto". Pero era imposible. Volvió a llamarle, pero nada, no obtenía respuesta alguna. Llegando a la comisaría consiguió divisar un sitio libre, y aparcó.

− ¡Beckett!

La inspectora se giró, y se encontró con el que había sido responsable de que casi le diera un ataque al corazón.

− ¡Castle! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

− ¿Es que estabas preocupada cariño?

− No… Bueno, no me mires así, sí, estaba un poco preocupada, no aparecías.

− Tranquila, siempre apareceré cuando menos te lo esperes.

Kate quería estar enfadada, aunque solo fuera un poco para hacer rabiar al escritor, pero no lo consiguió, no podía enfadarse con aquel hombre. Se le escapó una sonrisa, entonces Rick le recogió el pelo con su mano derecha, y la besó.

− Castle, nos pueden descub…

Algo la sorprendió por detrás. Dios, estaba sangrando, le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza. Apenas conseguía oír los gritos de Castle, que la llamaba. Intentó sacar su pistola, pero antes de que lo lograra otro golpe aún más fuerte la tiró al suelo, semiinconsciente. "¡Kate, Kate!", oía. Antes de desmayarse en el frío suelo de la acera vio cómo se llevaban a Castle a punta de pistola.

− "Ca… Castle…".


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

"¿Qué ha pasado?" La inspectora no paraba de repetirse esa pregunta en su cabeza una y otra vez. Una enfermera estaba con ella en la sala de espera de la comisaría. El primer golpe le había hecho sangrar, pero no había sido lo suficientemente profundo como para necesitar puntos.

− Parece que aquí ya he terminado, inspectora.

− Muchas gracias.

La voz de Kate sonaba fría, distante. Apenas podía recordar con claridad qué había pasado exactamente, el golpe la había dejado confusa.

− Eh Beckett, ¿qué tal?

− No sé Espo, estoy… Dios mío, ¿y Castle?

En ese momento se acordó de todo, todo lo que había pasado invadió su mente. Ella estaba besando a Rick, y uno de los dos hombres que se lo llevaron la golpeó por detrás con algún objeto, quizás con una pistola. La dejaron en el suelo inconsciente y apuntaron a Castle con su arma. Y desaparecieron de la calle, se esfumaron.

− ¿Qué ha pasado Kate? − Ryan no parecía haber escuchado su pregunta, o simplemente no quería responderla.

− Yo estaba con Castle en la calle, íbamos a subir a la comisaría y… No, por favor, esto no puede ser real. − Kate se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apartándose el pelo de la cara. − Le han secuestrado, han secuestrado a Castle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

− ¿¡Alguien puede decirme dónde estoy!?

Richard estaba desesperado. No por su situación, él sabía que podía salir de esta, pero habían dejado inconsciente a Kate, y no la había visto levantarse de la acera. "Joder, joder, esto no puede estar pasando". Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ofrecerle alguna pista sobre su paradero, pero todo estaba oscuro. Intentó levantarse, pero estaba atado por pies y manos mediante unos trozos de una cuerda muy gruesa, tan gruesa que estaban empezando a aparecer rozaduras en sus muñecas, y le escocían. De repente, notó como si algo en su pantalón vibrara. "Mierda, el móvil". Alguien le estaba llamando. Intentó sacarlo del bolsillo, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. El bolsillo estaba demasiado pegado a su pierna, y el móvil no salía de él. "Richard Castle, tranquilízate, seguro que ella estará bien". No podía dejar de pensar en Beckett, ¿habría sido el golpe demasiado fuerte? No estaba seguro. Mientras esas ideas recorrían su mente a toda velocidad, unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación donde estaba encerrado. Justo en frente de él, esos pasos se detuvieron, y la puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso a una luz que lo cegó por unos segundos.

− Hola señor Castle, es todo un placer tenerlo aquí.

Una figura se alzaba ante él. No era muy alto, mediría alrededor de un metro sesenta, y no tenía mucha musculatura. ¿Cómo un hombre así había podido con él? "Ah no, eran dos hombres". Ahora sí que tenía sentido. Sin embargo, a pesa de su escasa forma física, imponía respeto. Debía ser un hombre muy inteligente, por su forma de hablar, y a Castle eso no le gustaba.

− Por lo que veo yo no puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Dónde estoy?

− Por favor, ¿un hombre tan inteligente como usted haciendo ese tipo de preguntas? Sabe perfectamente que si se lo dijera no tendría gracia.

− Gracias por el cumplido, es una forma genial de acoger a sus invitados.

− Veo que no se cansa nunca de ser el graciosillo de la clase, señor Castle. ¿Quiere jugar? Pues juguemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

− Kevin, esto la está superando.

El detective Espósito observaba a Beckett con preocupación. Jamás la había visto así, ni cuando aquel francotirador amenazaba a la ciudad de Nueva York con sus ataques a personas inocentes. Ese caso fue duro para ella, pero el secuestro de Castle la estaba poniendo peor aún.

− Javi, crees… ¿crees que deberíamos hablar con ella?, ¿contarle que ya sabemos de su relación con Castle?

− Mira bro, lo que debemos hacer ahora es ayudarla con esto y encontrar a esos hijos de perra que se lo han llevado.

Toda la comisaría andaba de un lado para otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y la capitán Gates no daba abasto. Sin embargo Kate no podía actuar, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. "Por Dios Kate, tú nunca has sido así, afronta esto como siempre". Sólo necesitaba un respiro, un poco de aire fresco, eso era todo. Cogió su chaqueta y salió rápidamente a la calle.

− ¡Eh Kate!

− Ahora vuelvo chicos, no os preocupéis.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor todo tipo de dudas sobre el estado de Rick la atormentaban. Se estaba ahogando en ese caos en el que la comisaría se había convertido. Salió a la calle e inspiró profundamente el aire de Nueva York. Miró su móvil, por si Castle había conseguido llamarla, pero nada. Cuando se disponía a guardarlo otra vez en su chaqueta beige, de repente sonó. Rick, en la pantalla aparecía su foto.

− ¡Castle!

− Me temo que se equivoca, inspectora.

− ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Castle?

− Eh, no tan rápida, preciosa. Presiento que usted y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien, todo sea por el bien de su querido novio, ¿verdad?

− Te juro que…

− No jure nada, señorita. Todavía puedo convertirme en la peor de sus pesadillas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi Little Stana, que me ha ayudado a escribirlo y me ha inspirado muchísimo, porque estaba totalmente bloqueada. Te quiero mucho. ¡Espero que os guste! **

Capítulo IV

Kate estaba muy confusa tras la llamada. No sabía qué hacer. De repente sintió como la enorme ciudad de Nueva York se le echaba encima, el tráfico, la gente, todo en aquella ciudad la estaba agobiando. Respiró hondo y volvió a la comisaría. No sabía qué hacer, ¿debía investigar el caso de la niña o centrar su atención en el secuestro de Castle? Estaba hecha un lío. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor notó como todo el mundo la observaba. Al parecer la noticia había volado por aquel edificio. Se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó, evitando cualquier contacto con las personas que había allí. De repente, todo el mundo pareció olvidarse de ella y siguieron con su trabajo. "Menos mal", pensó. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse y olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento. Entonces sacó el móvil y lo miró, pero no había nada. Decidió dejarlo en la mesa, por si aquel tío volvía a llamarla, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Analizaba su conversación con él una y otra vez, en busca de algo que pudiera ofrecerle una pista. Pero no había nada, él era demasiado listo.

Ryan y Espo observaban a Beckett desde la salita de café. Estaban muy preocupados, sabían que Kate no tardaría mucho en derrumbarse, aunque no lo expresara con palabras, se le notaba en la expresión.

− ¿Qué hacemos Javi?

− No sé bro… Parece estar hecha polvo, pero creo que no deberíamos sacarle el tema. Sigamos con nuestro caso y punto.

− ¡Pero han secuestrado a Castle! ¿Cómo vamos a ignorar eso?

− Ya tío, pero no tenemos ninguna pista. No tenemos nada por donde empezar. En serio Kevin, lo mejor es que intentemos resolver este caso lo antes posible.

Ryan no decía nada. Por una parte pensaba que a lo mejor Espósito tenía razón, pero no quería dejar a Castle tirado, ahora era cuando más les necesitaba.

− Está bien Espo, vamos a contarle a Beckett lo que hemos encontrado.

− ¡Beckett!

− Ah, hola chicos. ¿Habéis… encontrado algo? − Beckett estaba destrozada, y los chicos lo notaron en su voz, que apenas era audible. No querían verla así, pero no podían hacer nada sin hundirla aún más.

− Pues sí, creemos que tenemos algo. El padre de Allyson, Jeff Smith, es dueño de una empresa farmacéutica. Hace un par de meses, más o menos, su empresa fabricó un nuevo medicamento, y lo probaron en un niño de 9 años que padecía una enfermedad terminal. Según esto, al niño le quedaban tres años de vida, pero el fármaco era defectuoso, y aceleró su muerte. Entonces el padre del niño, Robert Taylor, demandó a la empresa y se vieron ante los tribunales, pero perdió el juicio.

− ¿Creéis que él puede haber matado a la niña?

− Bueno, al parecer quedó bastante tocado después de que su hijo muriera, y la venganza es un buen móvil.

− Bien, vamos a por él entonces.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento del posible sospechoso, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Beckett hizo una señal a Espósito y a Ryan para que le cubrieran la espalda.

− ¡NYPD!

Abrieron la puerta y registraron el piso, pero estaba vacío. Parecía un piso normal, una tele, un sofá, todo normal. La inspectora se recorrió todo el apartamento en busca de alguna pista. Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio una nota en la nevera.

_Querida inspectora Kate Beckett:_

_Si está leyendo esto es que me tienen como principal sospechoso, así que iré al grano. Tiene dos opciones: _

_Si quiere salvar a su amado escritor, Richard Castle, tendrá que detener la investigación que está llevando a cabo y olvidarse de ella para siempre._

_Sin embargo, si decide cumplir con su deber como inspectora de la policía de Nueva York y sigue con la investigación, el señor Castle morirá, y le aseguro que no será una muerte agradable._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

"Kate, ¿dónde estás?". Castle se estaba volviendo loco. No conseguía coger su móvil y aquel tío no había vuelto a hablar con él. Quería marcharse de allí de una vez por todas, no le agradaba la idea de tener que esperar allí mucho más tiempo. Intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos liberarse de aquellas cuerdas que ataban sus manos y pies y que le impedían moverse, pero sin éxito alguno. Parecía que conforme más movimientos hacía, más se apretaban, y el daño empezaba a ser considerable, tanto que empezó a notar pequeñas rozaduras ensangrentadas en sus muñecas. Todo aquel intento de no perder la cabeza y de mantenerse alerta le estaba resultando costoso. Notaba como sus ojos se iban cerrando por el cansancio, y sus brazos y piernas apenas respondían ya. Decidió dejar a un lado la idea de deshacerse de las cuerdas y comenzó a pensar en otra forma de salir de allí. Miró a su alrededor, sin éxito, aquella sala del demonio estaba demasiado oscura. Se fijó en la puerta por la que había entrado el secuestrador, y se fijó en la sombra de unos pies que caminaban de un lado para otro, inquietos. Ese no era el tipo que había entrado antes a hablar con él, ni mucho menos. "El cómplice, el que me pegó cuando estaba en la calle con Beckett". Los conocimientos de Rick sobre el lenguaje corporal le decían que aquel tipo no quería estar allí. Así que decidió interactuar un poco con él.

− ¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien? ¡Por favor!

De repente, los pies se quedaron parados delante de la puerta, y el tipo dio un golpe a la puerta, en señal de que quería que Castle se callara.

− Eso no funciona conmigo. No voy a parar hasta que me hagas caso. – No obtenía respuesta alguna. − ¡Venga! Llevo aquí, cuántas horas, ¿seis? Necesito ir al baño, es urgente, por favor.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró. Era un hombre corpulento, y parecía extranjero, de Europa del este.

− ¿Qué quieres, chaval?

− ¿Es que no me has oído? Llevo gritando un buen rato.

− No puedo dejar que salgas, lo siento.

− ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que tu jefe te va a matar a ti también si me llevas al baño? Vamos, por favor, no te cuesta nada.

El hombre le miró indeciso, pero finalmente dijo: "Bueno, no pasará nada, pero yo me quedo en la puerta, ¿queda claro?". Castle asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron al baño.

− Mmm... no puedo mear si tengo las manos atadas, es un poco difícil.

− No me pienso mover de aquí. – Cuando el grandullón le desató las manos, Rick sintió un enorme alivio, y se tocó las muñecas intentando reducir el daño que esas malditas cuerdas le habían hecho.

− Estás tardando.

− Ya voy, ya voy.

Cerró la puerta del baño y sacó rápidamente el móvil del bolsillo. Lo desbloqueó y miró en las llamadas recientes, para tardar el menor tiempo posible.

− ¿Kate? ¡Kate! Soy Castle, tienes que sacarme de aquí, por favor, haz alguna de esas cosas de policías, ¡pero sácame de aquí ya! – dijo con una voz apenas audible.

− ¡Chicos, es Castle! Oh Dios mío, ¿estás bien? Apenas te oigo. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ves algo?

−No sé dónde estoy, me tenían encerrado en una habitación. Kate, localiza esta llamada o lo que sea, pero ven cuanto antes, estos tíos no tienen buena pinta.

− Estamos haciendo todo lo posible pero... ¿Castle? Mierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

− Chicos, ¿lo habéis localizado?

− No ha dado tiempo Beckett, lo siento.

− Tenemos que encontrarle, nadie se va a ir de aquí hasta que no lo traigamos sano y salvo. ¿tenéis algo sobre Robert?

− Al parecer este tío está en la ruina, no tiene coche, sus cuentas bancarias están vacías... Tenía un almacén de la empresa de su padre que heredó cuando este murió, pero el banco lo embargó hace unos meses y está precintado. Según un empleado de otra planta junto al East River, esta mañana habían arrancado el precinto, pero cuando miró dentro no había nadie. ¿Crees que Castle puede estar encerrado ahí?

− Vamos a comprobarlo.


End file.
